movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben stiller
Benjamin Edward "Ben" Stiller (born November 30, 1965) is an American actor, comedian, and filmmaker. He is the son of veteran comedians and actors Jerry Stiller and Anne Meara.1 After beginning his acting career with a play, Stiller wrote several mockumentaries, and was offered his own show entitled The Ben Stiller Show, which he produced and hosted for its entire run: 13 episodes. Having previously acted in television, he began acting in films; he made his directorial debut with Reality Bites. Throughout his career he has written, starred in, directed, and/or produced more than 50 films, including The Secret Life of Walter Mitty, Zoolander, There's Something About Mary, Meet the Parents, DodgeBall, Tropic Thunder, the Madagascar series, Night at the Museum, and the sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. In addition, he has had multiple cameos in music videos, television shows, and films. Stiller is a member of the comedic acting brotherhood colloquially known as the Frat Pack. His films have grossed more than $2.6 billion in Canada and the United States, with an average of $79 million per film.2 Throughout his career, he has received multiple awards and honors, including an Emmy Award, multiple MTV Movie Awards, and a Teen Choice Award. Contents Early life Acting career Early work The Ben Stiller Show Directorial debut Comedic work "Frat Pack" Personal life Filmography Awards and honors References Footnotes Sources External links Early lifeEdit Stiller was born in New York City in 1965.3 His father, Jerry Stiller, is from a Jewish family that immigrated from Poland and Galicia, in Eastern Europe.4 His mother, Anne Meara, who is of Irish Catholic background, converted to Reform Judaism after marrying his father.567 The family was "never very religious"8 and celebrated both Hanukkah and Christmas; Stiller had a Bar Mitzvah.910 Stiller's parents frequently took him on the sets of their appearances, including The Mike Douglas Show when he was six.11 He stated in an interview that he considered his childhood unusual: "In some ways, it was a show-business upbringing—a lot of traveling, a lot of late nights—not what you'd call traditional."12 His elder sister, Amy, has made appearances in many of his productions, including Reality Bites, DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, and Zoolander.131415 Stiller displayed an early interest in filmmaking, and made Super 8 movies with his sister and friends.16 At nine years old, he made his acting debut as a guest on his mother's short-lived television series, Kate McShane. In the late 1970s, he performed with the New York City troupe NYC's First All Children's Theater, playing several roles, including the title role in Clever Jack and the Magic Beanstalk.17 After being inspired by the television show Second City Television while in high school, Stiller realized that he wanted to get involved with sketch comedy.17 Stiller attended the The Cathedral School of St. John the Divine and graduated from the Calhoun School in New York in 1983. He started performing on the cabaret circuit as opening act to the cabaret siren Jadin Wong. Stiller then enrolled as a film student at the University of California, Los Angeles. After nine months, Stiller left school to move back to New York City.10 He made his way through acting classes, auditioning and trying to find an agent.18 Acting careerEdit Early work When he was approximately 15, Stiller obtained a small part with one line on the television soap opera Guiding Light, although in an interview he characterized his performance as poor.19 He was later cast in a role in the 1986 Broadway revival of John Guare's The House of Blue Leaves, alongside John Mahoney; the production would garner four Tony Awards.18 During its run, Stiller produced a satirical mockumentary whose principal was fellow actor Mahoney. His comedic work was well received by the cast and crew of the play, and he followed up with a 10-minute short called The Hustler of Money, a parody of the Martin Scorsese film The Color of Money. The film featured him in a send-up of Tom Cruise's character and Mahoney in the Paul Newman role, only this time as a bowling hustler instead of a pool shark. The short got the attention of Saturday Night Live, which aired it in 1987, and two years later offered him a spot as a writer.18 In the meantime, he also had a bit part in Steven Spielberg's Empire of the Sun.20 In 1989, Stiller wrote and appeared on Saturday Night Live as a featured performer. However, since the show did not want him to make more short films, he left after four episodes.18 He then put together Elvis Stories, a short film about a fictitious tabloid focused on recent sightings of Elvis Presley.21 The film starred friends and co-stars John Cusack, Jeremy Piven, Mike Myers, Andy Dick, and Jeff Kahn.21 The film was considered a success, and led him to develop another film titled Back to Brooklyn for MTV.22 The Ben Stiller Show Main article: The Ben Stiller Show Decision makers at MTV were so impressed with Back to Brooklyn that they offered Stiller a 13-episode show in the experimental "vid-com" format.23 Titled The Ben Stiller Show, this series mixed comedy sketches with music videos and parodied various television shows, music stars, and films. It starred Stiller, along with main writer Jeff Khan and Harry O'Reilly, with occasional appearances by his parents Jerry Stiller and Anne Meara, and sister Amy Stiller.23 Although the show was canceled after its first season, it led to another show titled The Ben Stiller Show, on the Fox Network in 1992. The series aired 12 episodes on Fox, with a 13th unaired episode broadcast by Comedy Central in a later revival.24 Among the principal writers on The Ben Stiller Show were Stiller and Judd Apatow, with the show featuring the ensemble cast of Stiller, Janeane Garofalo, Andy Dick, and Bob Odenkirk.25 Both Denise Richards and Jeanne Tripplehorn appeared as extras in various episodes. Throughout its short run, The Ben Stiller Show frequently appeared at the bottom of the ratings, even as it garnered critical acclaim and eventually won an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Writing in a Variety or Music Program" post-humously.242627 Directorial debut Stiller signing autographs before a screening for Tropic Thunder at Camp Pendleton on August 3, 2008. After a few minor roles in the early 1990s, in films such as Stella, Highway to Hell and in a cameo, The Nutt House, Stiller devoted his time to writing, fundraising, recruiting cast members, starring in, and directing Reality Bites.18 The film was produced by Danny DeVito, who later directed Stiller's 2003 film Duplex and produced the 2004 film Along Came Polly.28 Reality Bites debuted as the highest-grossing film in its opening weekend and received mixed reviews.2930 Stiller joined his parents in the family film Heavyweights (1995), in which he played two roles, and then had a brief uncredited role in Adam Sandler's Happy Gilmore (1996).3132 Next, he had lead roles in If Lucy Fell and Flirting with Disaster, before tackling his next directorial effort with The Cable Guy, which starred Jim Carrey. Stiller once again was featured in his own film, as twins. The film received mixed reviews, but was noted for paying the highest salary for an actor up to that point, as Jim Carrey received $20 million for his work in the film.33 The film also connected Stiller with future Frat Pack members Jack Black and Owen Wilson. Also in 1996, MTV invited Stiller to host the VH1 Fashion Awards. Along with SNL writer Drake Sather, Stiller developed a short film for the awards about a male model known as Derek Zoolander. It was so well received that he developed another short film about the character for the 1997 VH1 Fashion Awards and finally remade the skit into a film.18 Comedic work In 1998, Stiller put aside his directing ambitions to star in a surprise hit with a long-lasting cult following, the Farrelly Brothers' There's Something About Mary, alongside Cameron Diaz, which accelerated Stiller's acting career. The film is remembered for a scene where his character, Ted, "washes-the-pipes", or masturbates right before his first date with Mary (Cameron Diaz). That year, he also starred in several dramas, including Zero Effect, Your Friends & Neighbors, and Permanent Midnight. Stiller was invited to take part in hosting the Music Video awards, for which he developed a parody of the Backstreet Boys and performed a sketch with his father, commenting on his current career.34 Stiller at the 2010 Toronto International Film Festival In 1999, he starred in three films, including Mystery Men, where he played a superhero wannabe called Mr. Furious. He returned to directing with a new spoof television series for Fox titled Heat Vision and Jack, starring Jack Black, however, the show was not picked up by Fox after its pilot episode and the series was cancelled.35 In 2000, Stiller starred in three more films, including one of his most recognizable roles, a male nurse named Gaylord Focker in Meet the Parents, opposite Robert De Niro.36 The film was well received by critics, grossed over $330 million worldwide, and spawned two sequels.3738 Also in 2000, MTV again invited Stiller to make another short film, and he developed Mission: Improbable, a spoof of Tom Cruise's role in Mission: Impossible II and other films.39 In 2001, Stiller directed his third feature film, Zoolander, starring himself as Derek Zoolander. The film featured multiple cameos from a variety of celebrities, including Donald Trump, Paris Hilton, Lenny Kravitz, Heidi Klum, and David Bowie, among others. The film was banned in Malaysia (as the plot centered on an assassination attempt of a Malaysian prime minister)40 while shots of the World Trade Center were digitally removed and hidden for the film's release after the September 11 terrorist attacks.41 Stiller at the premiere of The Secret Life of Walter Mitty, 2013 New York Film Festival After Stiller worked with Owen Wilson in Zoolander, they joined together again for The Royal Tenenbaums.41 Over the next two years, Stiller continued with the lackluster box office film Duplex and several cameos in Orange County and Nobody Knows Anything!.424344 He also guest-starred on several television shows, including an appearance in an episode of the television series King Of Queens in a flashback as the father of the character Arthur (played by Jerry Stiller).45 He also made a guest appearance on World Wrestling Entertainment's WWE Raw.46 In 2004, Stiller appeared in six different films, all of which were comedies, and include some of his highest grossing films. They include Starsky & Hutch, Envy, DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, an uncredited cameo in Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, Along Came Polly and Meet the Fockers. While the critical flop Envy only grossed $14.5 million worldwide,47 his most successful film of the year was Meet the Fockers, which grossed over $516.6 million worldwide.48 As well as these, he also made extended guest appearances on Curb Your Enthusiasm and Arrested Development in the same year. In 2005, Stiller began his first attempt at a computer-animated film with Madagascar, which performed so well at the box office that it resulted in a sequel released in 2008 and another in 2012. In 2006, Stiller had cameo roles in School for Scoundrels, and Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny, for which he served as executive producer. In December, Stiller starred in the lead role of Night at the Museum. Although not a critical favorite, it earned over $115 million in ten days.49 In 2007, Stiller starred alongside Malin Åkerman in the romantic comedy The Heartbreak Kid. The film earned over $100 million worldwide despite receiving mostly negative reviews.5051 Tropic Thunder, a film he directed, co-wrote, and co-produced, and in which he starred with Robert Downey Jr. and Jack Black, was released on August 13, 2008. In May 2009, he starred with Amy Adams in the sequel Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian.52 In 2010, Stiller made a brief cameo in Joaquin Phoenix's mockumentary I'm Still Here and played the lead role in the comedy-drama Greenberg. He again portrayed 'Greg' Focker in the critically panned yet successful Little Fockers, the second sequel to Meet the Parents. Stiller had planned to voice the main character in Megamind, but later dropped out while still remaining a producer and voicing a minor character in the film.53 In 2011, Stiller starred with Eddie Murphy and Alan Alda in Tower Heist, about a group of maintenance workers planning a heist in a residential skyscraper.54 Stiller produced, directed, and starred in The Secret Life of Walter Mitty, which was released in 2013. "Frat Pack"Edit Main article: Frat Pack Stiller is the "acknowledged leader" of the Frat Pack, a core group of actors that has worked together in multiple films. The group includes Jack Black, Will Ferrell, Vince Vaughn, Owen Wilson, Luke Wilson, and Steve Carell.5556 Stiller has been acknowledged as the leader of the group due to his multiple cameos and for his consistent use of the other members in roles in films which he produces and directs.55 He has appeared the most with Owen Wilson—in eleven films.5557 Of the 35 primary films that are considered Frat Pack films, Stiller has been involved with 20, in some capacity.55 He is also the only member of this group to have appeared in a Brat Pack film (Fresh Horses).20 Personal lifeEdit Stiller in December 2008. Stiller dated several actresses during his early television and film career, including Jeanne Tripplehorn, Calista Flockhart, and Amanda Peet.5859 In May 2000, Stiller married Christine Taylor at an oceanfront ceremony in Kauai, Hawaii.60 He met her while filming a never-broadcast television pilot for the Fox Broadcasting network called Heat Vision and Jack, which starred Jack Black.61 The couple appeared onscreen together in Zoolander, DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, Tropic Thunder, and Arrested Development. Both he and his wife reside in Westchester County, New York.62 The couple have two children, a daughter, Ella Olivia, born April 9, 2002, and a son, Quinlin Dempsey, born July 10, 2005. Quinlin shared the role of his father's character, Alex, as a cub, with another boy named Declan Swift, in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa.63 Stiller is a supporter of the Democratic Party and donated money to John Kerry's 2004 U.S. Presidential campaign.64 In February 2007, Stiller attended a fundraiser for Barack Obama and later donated to the 2008 U.S. Presidential campaigns of Democrats Obama, John Edwards, and Hillary Clinton.65 Stiller is also a supporter of several charities, including Declare Yourself, the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation, and the Starlight Starbright Children's Foundation.66 In 2010, Stiller joined Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox, Robin Williams, and other Hollywood stars in "The Cove PSA: My Friend is... ", an effort to stop the slaughter of dolphins and protect the Japanese population from the toxic levels of mercury found in dolphin meat.67 Stiller frequently does impersonations of many of his favorite performers, including Bono, Tom Cruise, Bruce Springsteen, and David Blaine. In an interview with Parade, he commented that Robert Klein, George Carlin, and Jimmie Walker were inspirations for his comedy career.12 Stiller is also a self-professed Trekkie and appeared in the television special Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond to express his love of the show, as well as a comedy roast for William Shatner.6869 He frequently references the show in his work, and named his production company Red Hour Productions after the original Star Trek episode "The Return of the Archons".70 FilmographyEdit Main article: Ben Stiller filmography Awards and honorsEdit Stiller was awarded an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Program" for his work on The Ben Stiller Show.27 He has been nominated twelve times for the Teen Choice Awards and won once for "Choice Hissy Fit" for his work in Zoolander. He also was nominated by the MTV Movie Awards thirteen times and won three times for "Best Fight" in There's Something About Mary, "Best Comedic Performance" in Meet the Parents, and "Best Villain" in DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story.71 Princeton University's Class of 2005 inducted Stiller as an honorary member of the class during its "Senior Week" in April 2005.72 On February 23, 2007, Stiller received the Hasty Pudding Man of the Year award from Harvard's Hasty Pudding Theatricals. According to the organization, the award is given to performers who give a lasting and impressive contribution to the world of entertainment.73 On March 31, 2007, Stiller received the "Wannabe Award" from the Kids' Choice Awards.74 On May 31, 2009, Stiller received the MTV Generation Award, at the 2009 MTV Movie Awards. It is the ceremony's top honor.75 In 2011 he was awarded the BAFTA Britannia - Charlie Chaplin Britannia Award for Excellence in Comedy by BAFTA Los Angeles.76 Stiller was nominated for Best Actor at the 40th Saturn Awards for The Secret Life of Walter Mitty.77 ReferencesEdit Footnotes "Their House Won't Be Stiller They Had a Baby" (Registration required). Seattle Post-Intelligencer. April 17, 2002. Retrieved March 29, 2009. "Ben Stiller – Actor". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved Aug 10, 2013. "Ben Stiller Biography". A&E Television Networks. Archived from the original on April 27, 2014. Retrieved July 21, 2011. Married to Laughter: A Love Story Featuring Anne Meara - Jerry Stiller. Google Books. Retrieved 2013-06-25. Wallace, Debra (November 19, 1999). "Stiller 'softy' in real life". Jewish News of Greater Phoenix. Retrieved March 29, 2009. "Finding an Afterlife as a Playwright". Los Angeles Times. Mar 1, 1998. Retrieved Aug 10, 2013. O'Toole, Lesley (December 22, 2006). "Ben Stiller:'Doing comedy is scary'". The Independent (London). Retrieved Aug 10, 2013. http://www.smh.com.au/lifestyle/what-i-know-about-women-20140422-3722c.html Longsdorf, Amy (December 3, 2010). "Christine Taylor: Sweet for the holidays". The Morning Call. Retrieved 2010-12-05. Stated on Inside the Actors Studio, 2001 McIntee, Michael Z. "Monday, May 30, 2005, Show #2366 recap". Late Show with David Letterman. Archived from the original on May 14, 2007. Retrieved March 29, 2009. Stiller filming Tower Heist, 2010 Ben Stiller is an American actor, comedian, director, producer and screenwriter. The following is his complete filmography. He has mostly appeared in the comedy films. Stiller is Emmy Award winner for his directed, produced and written television show The Ben Stiller Show. Contents Film As actor As director As producer Television As producer Music videos Web series References External links Film As actor Year Title Role Notes 1987 Empire of the Sun Dainty Hot Pursuit Chris Honeywell Shoeshine 1988 Fresh Horses Tipton 1989 Next of Kin Lawrence Isabella Elvis Stories Bruce That's Adequate Chip Lane 1990 Stella Jim Uptegrove Working Tra$h Freddy Novak 1992 The Nutt House Pie Thrower Cameo Highway to Hell Pluto's Cook/Attila the Hun 1994 Reality Bites Michael Grates Directorial debut. 1995 Heavyweights Tony Perkis/Tony Perkis Sr. 1996 The Cable Guy Sam Sweet/Stan Sweet Also director Flirting with Disaster Mel If Lucy Fell Bwick Elias Happy Gilmore Hal L. (Nursing Home Orderly) Uncredited 1998 Permanent Midnight Jerry Stahl Your Friends & Neighbors Jerry There's Something About Mary Ted Stroehmann MTV Movie Award for Best Fight (For the fight against Puffy the Dog) Nominated — American Comedy Award for Funniest Actor in a Motion Picture (Leading Role) Nominated — Blockbuster Entertainment Award Favorite Actor – Comedy Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Kiss (shared with Cameron Diaz) Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best On-Screen Duo (shared with Cameron Diaz) Zero Effect Steve Arlo 1999 Black and White Mark Clear Mystery Men Mr. Furious Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Film – Choice Hissy Fit The Suburbans Jay Rose 2000 Meet the Parents Gaylord "Greg" Focker American Comedy Award for Funniest Actor in a Motion Picture (Leading Role) MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance Nominated — Blockbuster Entertainment Award for Favorite Actor – Comedy/Romance Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best On-Screen Team (shared with Robert De Niro) Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Film – Choice Actor Keeping the Faith Rabbi Jake Schram The Independent Cop 2001 The Royal Tenenbaums Chas Tenenbaum Nominated — Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Cast Nominated — Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture Zoolander Derek Zoolander Also writer and director Teen Choice Award for Film – Choice Hissy Fit Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Dressed Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Line ("There's more to life than just being really, really, ridiculously good looking.") Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best On-Screen Team (shared with Owen Wilson) Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Film – Choice Actor, Comedy 2002 Orange County The Firefighter Cameo Run Ronnie Run Himself 2003 Nobody Knows Anything! Peach Expert Cameo Duplex Alex Rose Pauly Shore Is Dead Himself Cameo 2004 Meet the Fockers Greg Focker Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actor: Comedy Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Blush Scene (Greg's engagement party speech) Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Liar Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy Arturo Mendes Cameo Nominated — Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actor Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story White Goodman MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance Nominated — Razzie Award for Worst Actor Envy Tim Dingman Nominated — Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actor Starsky & Hutch David Starsky Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best On-Screen Team (shared with Owen Wilson) Nominated — People's Choice Award for Favorite On-Screen Chemistry (shared with Owen Wilson) Nominated — Razzie Award for Worst Actor Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actor – Comedy Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Chemistry (shared with Owen Wilson) Along Came Polly Reuben Feffer Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Dance Sequence (shared with Jennifer Aniston for the hot salsa dance) Nominated — Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actor Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Blush Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Hissy Fit 2005 Danny Roane: First Time Director Himself Madagascar Alex Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie Sledge: The Untold Story Commander 2006 Night at the Museum Larry Daley Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actor: Comedy In Search of Ted Demme Himself Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny Guitar Center Guy Cameo and producer School for Scoundrels Lonnie 2007 The Heartbreak Kid Eddie Cantrow 2008 Tropic Thunder Tugg Speedman Also writer and director Hollywood Film Festival Award for Comedy of the Year Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best WTF Moment Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actor: Comedy Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Alex Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie 2009 Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian Larry Daley Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actor: Comedy The Marc Pease Experience Jon Gribble 2010 Greenberg Roger Greenberg Nominated — Independent Spirit Award for Best Male Lead Nominated — Comedy Film Award for Best Leading Actor Megamind Bernard Executive producer, voice role Little Fockers Greg Focker The Trip Ben Stiller Exaggerated version of himself, cameo (uncredited) 2011 Tower Heist Josh Kovaks 2012 Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Alex Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favourite Voice from an Animated Movie Nominated — People's Choice Award for Favorite Comedic Movie Actor The Watch Evan Trautwig 2013 Madly Madagascar Alex He's Way More Famous Than You Himself The Secret Life of Walter Mitty Walter Mitty Director 2014 Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb1 Larry Daley Filming 2015 While We're Young Post-Production 2018 Madagascar 4 Alex As director Year Title Notes 1989 Elvis Stories Director/Writer 1994 Reality Bites Director 1996 The Cable Guy Director/Writer (uncredited) 2001 Zoolander Director/Producer/Writer 2008 Tropic Thunder Director/Producer/Writer 2013 The Secret Life of Walter Mitty Director/Producer TBA Pinocchio Director As producer Year Title Notes 2003 Duplex Producer 2003 Crooked Lines Executive producer 2004 Starsky & Hutch Executive producer 2004 Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story Producer 2006 Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny Executive producer 2007 Blades of Glory Producer 2008 Date School Producer 2008 The Ruins Executive producer 2009 The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story Executive producer 2010 Megamind Executive producer 2010 Submarine Executive producer 2011 30 Minutes or Less Producer 2011 The Big Year Executive producer Television Year Title Role Notes 1987 Miami Vice Fast Eddie Felcher Single episode ("Amen... Send Money" – season 4, episode 2, aired October 2, 1987) 1989-2011 Saturday Night Live Various/Writer 4 episodes 1990 The Ben Stiller Show Himself Director and writer 1990 Working Trash Freddy Novak Television film 1992–93 The Ben Stiller Show Himself Director, producer, and writer Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Program 1995 Duckman Harry Medfly Voice only; single episode 1995 2 Stupid Dogs Tony Robbins-style character Voice only 1996 NewsRadio Vic Single episode 1997 Friends Tommy Single episode ("The One with the Screamer") 1997 The Larry Sanders Show Himself Single episode 1998 Space Ghost Coast to Coast Himself Single episode 1998 1998 MTV Video Music Awards Host Television special 1999 Heat Vision and Jack Strip Club DJ Director and executive producer 1999 WWF Raw Is War Himself Special guest host 1999 Freaks and Geeks Secret Service Agent Single episode 2000 Sesame Street Himself Single episode 2001 Undeclared Rex Single episode 2002 The Simpsons Garth Motherloving Voice only; single episode ("Sweets and Sour Marge") 2002–03 Liberty's Kids Thomas Jefferson Voice only; two episodes ("The First Fourth of July" – season 1, episode 13; "Conflict in the South" – season 1, episode 33) 2002 Prehistoric Planet Narrator First season 2002 The King of Queens Jerry Single episode 2002 Hooves of Fire (US redub) Robbie Voice only 2002 Legend of the Lost Tribe (US redub) Robbie Voice only 2004 King of the Hill Rich Single episode 2004 Curb Your Enthusiasm Himself Three episodes 2004–06, 2013 Arrested Development Tony Wonder Four episodes 2005 Extras Himself Single episode Nominated — Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series 2007 Family Guy Himself Voice only; "No Meals on Wheels" 2007 Bob & Doug McKenzie's Two-Four Anniversary Himself Documentary 2010 Phineas and Ferb Khaka Peu Peu "The Beak" 2010 Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! Himself Single episode 2010 The Trip Himself Exaggerated version of himself, cameo (uncredited) 2011 Onion News Network Himself Single episode 2011 Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Himself Single episode 2012 Eagleheart Silly Sammy Guest star; single episode ("Silly Sammy") As producer Year Title Notes 2013 The Birthday Boys Executive producer 2014 Big Time in Hollywood, FL Executive producer Music videos Year Title Artist Role 1999 "All Star" Smash Mouth Mr. Furious 2000 "Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)" Limp Bizkit Himself 2000 "Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water" Limp Bizkit Himself 2001 "Bad Boy for Life" Sean Combs P. Diddy's Neighbor 2002 "Tribute" Tenacious D Himself 2004 "Taylor" Jack Johnson Himself 2006 Awesome; I Fuckin' Shot That! Beastie Boys Himself 2007 "Closer" Travis Supermarket Manager Web series Year Title Role Notes 2012 Burning Love Joe Rutherford Also executive co-producer References Chitwood, Adam (February 7, 2013). "Shawn Levy Returns to Direct NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM 3 for December 25, 2014 Release; THE MAZE RUNNER Set to Open February 14, 2014". Collider. Retrieved February 8, 2013. External links Ben Stiller at the Internet Movie Database Mobile‌Desktop Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted.